


How This Ends

by JTR1234



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Final moments, Kellogg death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR1234/pseuds/JTR1234
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.

Kellogg let out a pained cough while lying on his back, smelling the burned remains of his synth allies around him. Staring up all he could see was the peeling ceiling of the bunker he once thought safe. All he could hear were the sounds of boot covered footsteps growing louder every moment along with the crackle of burning machines. All he felt was his blood sputter from his right side where a .45 semi wadcutter had plowed through.

He redirected his focus to his trusty .44, just out of reach of his left hand. Lurching himself toward it as hard as he could he could feel the hole in his side grow in size. When his gloved middle finger touched it’s rubber grip the boot of the woman who’d shoot him kicked that .44 out of his reach.

Turning his gaze he looked up at his attacker. Her freckled face twisted into a grimace of hatred, rage and grief. Her right eye was closed shut from the injury he’d given her. A quickly aimed shot at her had given her a waterfall of blood forcing her to close it shut. The remaining eye were fierce enough that they punched holes into him larger than any wadcutter could. 

She was wearing the vault suit he'd first seen her in. A metal chest piece, leather shin guards and a holster strapped to her thigh. On her chest piece were dangling pouches once filled with magazines for the SMG she’d tossed aside when he fell over.  
Lifting the same boot she used to kick away his last defense against her she stomped onto his chest. With another agonizing cough he felt three of his ribs crack under the pressure. Finally she reached back and pulled the sawed-off double barrel she’d hadn't fired yet. He chuckled, this was it wasn’t it? 

“It’s like you said you fucking piece of dog shit. We both knew how this ends.” She said her labored breathing not affecting making the barrels shake.

He started a sentence. Maybe some badass line he might of thought up for this moment. Before even a syllable could occur both barrels sent a massive wad of buckshot turning his head into little more than red paste color the concrete below him. A satisfied breath escaped his attacker, Samantha Taylor.


End file.
